


Crevine Birth

by Baconatore (orphan_account)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abstract, Animal Death, Animal Traits, Babies, Blood and Gore, Deer, Fog, Forests, Foxes, Human-Animal, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lucid Dreaming, Meadow, Murder Family, Murder Mystery, Noose, Open to Interpretation, Psychological Horror, Serenity - Freeform, abstract writing, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baconatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something in the videos struck a cord with me; I found them terrifying, disturbing, yet so beautiful and hypnotizing. I felt a sense of adventure and secrecy come over me, like if I were to tell someone what I saw the entire adventure would be ruined. I wanted to find out what was going on, I wanted to find the animals and that /thing./ I wanted to know. I needed to know. I felt like my life depended on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crevine Birth

Authors Note: This original pasta, made by me, is somewhat of a sequel/prequel to [Cervine Birth.](http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Cervine_Birth) I seriously loved that pasta and it stuck a cord with me for some reason. I decided to write this. Enjoy, and please leave a review! (And remember, everything in this is PURE FICTION. It is written in first person, yet I did not experience any of this.)

 

 A fox walked in the lone forest, its cries loud and horrifying. It sounded like it had been skinned alive, yet I saw no harm on its beautiful red fur. Even though the footage was in black and white, in my minds eye I could see the glimmering green of the trees, the blue sky, the red fur and the brown rope across the Fox's' neck. There was a noose around the poor animal, the Fox struggling to walk even a few feet without stumbling. The rope went back a long way, the cameraman panning back to what it was carrying. Cubs. Four small, baby Foxes were tied with nooses around their neck being carried by their mother, begging and pleading to help them. However, they did not move; but I sensed something just by looking at the film, the grey static-y film; they were alive. No, they were alive and well; sleeping, maybe. Or maybe I was wrong and they were dead, because I saw a strange substance on them. I didn't know what it was, but it was black.

 The shot ended with the cry of the fox being right in my ears. It was loud, and I almost had to scream.

 The camera cut to the fox, now on the ground, curled up with its head facing the sky. It had a strange expression on its face, like it was peaceful yet terrified at the same time.

 Hands; I saw hands. Pale white, small hands coming to the fox. Children, I proposed in my mind, were reaching for the fox with the noose on its neck. The fox had stopped crying, and the hands were now petting it and caressing it.

 I wondered why.

 The scene ended, and the screen stayed black for several minutes. I watched them all, I felt like I had to.

 There was another static sound that meant that the film had been cut. The new scene had me ultimately sickened at first, but I grew used to it. There were six people sitting around a table, gross and old food on the plates in front of them. The camera man zoomed in on each one and I realized that It was probably some sort of mass suicide, by the way their wounds looked. On the table, however, was the fox, now alive and well, eating the food and tending to the four meowing cubs.

 

 The video ended. 

 

 I had to sit back in my chair for a moment to recall who I was and what I was doing; Oh, right, watching this. I had watched the first video, Cervine Birth and I couldn't stop watching this person's films; they were utterly terrifying, horrific at least. But somehow I felt at peace, at ease with the world when I viewed them. It was as if the calm after a storm of terror had come over me every time that I took a breath, and I just felt so utterly relaxed and-

 How could someone feel so relaxed after watching these? I didn't understand, and I didn't want to at the time.

 

 MOTH

 

 This video was entitled MOTH. It was the last video that this person made, after Foxtrot and CERVINEBIRTH.

 

 It started out with a blank screen, a pure black shade that looked dark and deep. It soon cut to a white room, feet dangling from the top of the screen over a knocked down chair; I had a feeling that I knew that hat happened to the person who made these videos.

 I sighed to myself and continued to watch the video. After the white room and the dangling feet (that lasted for at least ten minutes) it cut to a dark room, the only thing that even so helped me see was the dangling light bulb, barely admitting any light what so ever. The camera panned in on a moth, that flew around the light and landed on it a few times. I found myself wondering if this meant something, if all these videos were supposed to teach me something; I went over things in my mind, like nature and man cannot exist at once. There can only be one, in the long run, but that wouldn't make sense to me. I didn't know what It was supposed to mean then.

 I was brought back to reality with a sudden jolt in the video. A hand reached into view of the light bulb, very slowly, and turned off the light.

 Let me tell you WHY that was horrifying.

 

In CANINEBIRTH, there was an Albino Deer; the deer was seen in the middle of a foxy meadow, but as the camera man zoomed in on the animals face it showed signs of **_infection_ ** and _**blindness**_. But that's not what's important, ill get back to that later.

 The deer was shown staring into a vanity mirror for several long, minutes before something happened; the real deer fell to the ground, but the deer in the reflection stated to shape and contort like a piece of clay being toyed with. As it moved and bended in unnatural ways, the 'real' deer was shown back on the ground, liquid coming from under its tail. Me, being somewhat of a biologist knew that that meant a birth was about to happen, right then and there. But there was something off about the liquid, it was black and thick like tar substance, and that's just not natural. The really strange thing is that the deer looked oddly at peace with the world, and I felt the same despite being scared straight. I have never felt like this, but hell, ive never seen something like this in my entire life before.

 Suddenly, out of the deer came a baby; however, It was not a fawn. It wasn't a deer, or so I thought at the time. It was human, but I knew that wasn't the case; it was a human-deer hybrid of some sort. And since it was covered in thick black goo it was hard to tell exactly what it was and what it looked like.

 

 And so, if that thing was in fact a hybrid, that would explain the hand and its long nails, the white fur, and the spots on it.

 

 Whatever that thing was, it wasn't human. But it wasn't an animal either.

 

 I shut off my computer screen and watched at the images flashed in my mind. They were like something that I couldn't get out, like a curse that made me feel so adventurous and happy yet terrified as ive stated before. I felt like I had to know why the person who made these, well, made these, and where they were shot. The forest in Foxtrot looked so peaceful and so out there, so serene, so mysterious and beautiful. The meadow in CB was just outstanding, and alike the forest in many ways. What had happened to the albino deer, I thought to myself, and what had happened to its...child, shall is say?

 

 What was any of this?

 

 Dare I ask?

 

 I decided that a big cup of tea and some sleep would help. I opened my cabinet and took our my tea packets, and brewed hot water on my stove. I poured it into a clear white glass and walked upstairs to my room, my dog Las already asleep next to my spot on the bed. I smiled at her as she moved slightly for me to get in to the covers; Las was incredibly smart, and sometimes I swore she knew what the hell I was saying. So loyal, so beautiful, so peaceful.

 I laid my head on my bed and felt at peace with everything in existence, my dog curling into my hands.

 

 

 A wind hit my face with force, but so small that it felt good. It woke me up, however, and I felt the small prickling blades of grass on my skin. I opened my eyes slowly, aware of the fact that I was no longer in my bed but not afraid of not being there. I didn't know why, and maybe I should have felt scared for my life or my existence but I didn't. I didn't not even when I felt a licking at my feet, and I looked down to see my dog laying at them and licking.

 "Las." I said with a happy voice. "Run."

 I didn't know why I spoke, but I felt like it was the right thing to do.

 My dog stood up, her blonde fur being pushed by the wind. What I said wasn't a fearful thing; and I think she knew what I meant, even though I didn't, because she took off with a smile on her dog face into the distance of the meadow.

 Meadow?

 Yes, that was it. I was in a meadow. I knew that meadow this was, of course, it was foggy yet clear and the sky shown above me. Everything was black and white, though, and I wondered why.

 In the distance, I saw my dog run into the same place that the deer was; and as I focused, I could see it, too. My dog had kept running into the distance where the trees were, and she could be free now. I knew that wouldn't be the last time I saw her though.

 I wanted to run to the deer, but I knew that I didn't have to. I had all the time in the world, and the deer did too. It would wait for me to walk there.

 I reached the albino deer, its eyes glaring down depressed at the grass. I looked off into the distance and saw a floating camera, the same camera that was catching the deer's moves for the film right about now. I smiled to myself and pet the deer's back, it looking up at me with a tear falling down its face.

 

 I reassured the deer that everything would be just fine.

 

 I closed my eyes for a moment, expecting some sort of transition. And it happened. When I opened my eyes, I was at the edge of the forest in the distance, but this time everything was in color, but not fully. It was like the painter of this picture had forgotten to color everything, but the fantasy-like forest that stood in front of me; so green, so full of life and color. So wonderful and alive, full of peace and beauty. I ran into the woods, my steps in slow motion like some sort of trance. But I had all the time in the world.

 I ran into the woods, a smile on my face as I continued. I was not running out of energy, like I would have in the real world, me being slightly out of shape. But I was so full of something that I couldn't identify.

 I heard a cry, a loud cry.

 It was the fox, I noticed, crying again. However this time it wasn't a cry of saving, it was a cry of joy. I caught up to the fox after a while and ran with it, the noose coming over the fox once again by an unseen force. This time, however, the fox's cubs were running ahead of the mother and were not attached. I was in a trance with the mother fox and watched as six children came from the right side of the woods, still in slow motion, running to the choking animal and rubbing their hands over it for some sort of connotation. I watched as the Fox died, a serene look on its face as the breath simply escaped its system, leaving it not lifeless but soulless on the cold hard ground of the forest. The children began to dig their hands into it, pulling out the fox's flesh and shoving it into their mouth.

 I did not feel afraid. I did not feel sad. The Fox was free.

 I looked forward again and saw the foxes running into a different direction now, growing into adults in slow motion as I watched them go find a home. A smiled to myself and saw a house in the near horizon, and I couldn't wait to see what was there.

 When I reached the edge of the forest, I saw another plain; the albino deer stood in the middle of it once again, in front of the cabin house, its eyes back to full shape and whatever infection it had caught was gone. I watched as a group of moth flew to the deer, and then I noticed something beside it; a person, however it was not a person. On the ground I looked and saw the black tar like substance leading from the forest and to them, so with a small frown I followed it.

 The girl had long white hair, a white tail and black eyes. I did not feel threatened, I felt at home as I looked at her.

 

 The deer turned and so did the woman. They began to walk into a white light full of color as I followed.

 

 

 


End file.
